Ou peutêtre pas
by Eclair O' ChOcOlat
Summary: Lily se pose une question existentielle... One shot tre tre court, et première fic alors indulgence!:D


**Ou peut-être pas…**

Seule sur son lit, une jeune fille réfléchissait, elle se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi et comment elle était tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

La réponse était pourtant tellement simple: James Potter était beau, intelligent, drôle, gentil, sincère et très, mais alors très sexy! Mais il était aussi bourré de défauts que jamais Lily ne pourrait accepter. Arrogant, prétentieux, sûr de lui, menteur, et la liste était longue… Non, tout compte fait, pas si simple… Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi, CE garçon en particulier, pourquoi lui et pas un autre?

Parce que, malgré tout ce que Lily pourrait prétendre, ils se ressemblaient et elle le savait.

Ils avaient le même caractère et les même valeurs, et ne dit on pas : « Qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent »? Ou peut-être pas…

Pas physiquement bien entendu, alors que Lily mesurait 1m65, pesait 48kg toute mouillée, avait de longs cheveux roux et soyeux, de magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude hypnotisant et une apparence toujours impeccable; James Potter, lui, mesurait 1m80, pesait 65kg, avait de courts cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, de grands yeux brun-chocolat rieurs et une apparence complètement négligée: son pantalon qui glissait un petit peu en dessous des fesses en laissant entrevoir son boxer, sa chemise pas entièrement fermée, sa cravate légèrement dénouée, ses chaussures jamais lassées, sa veste neuve et déjà froissée mais qui lui donnait cet air sexy que même Sirius Black, le tombeur de Poudlard n'arrivait pas à obtenir. Donc, peut-être était-ce un peu ça qui avait tant attiré Lily, ou peut-être pas…

Non, c'était probablement, sa manie de toujours passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour donner l'impression de descendre d'un balai après un match intensif de quidditch, sport dans lequel il excellait. Oui, c'était peut-être ça, après tout, Lily l'avait toujours admiré pour ce talent qu'elle-même ne possédait pas, ou peut-être pas…

C'était peut-être parce que James Potter aimait jouer les chevaliers servants et qu'auprès de lui, Lily se sentait comme une princesse, une pierre précieuse et rare qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte abîmer. Car même si les apparences étaient trompeuses, Lily n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile avant Poudlard. A l'école, les autres enfants, refusaient de jouer avec elle, elle était beaucoup trop bizarre, dès qu'elle ressentait une émotion forte, une chose inexplicable arrivait. Ses camarades préféraient donc la laisser seule.

Chez elle, sa sœur ainée lui menait la vie dure, jalouse de sa beauté, de son intelligence, de l'admiration qu'avaient ses parents pour elle. Pétunia Evans faisait tout pour faire déprimer Lily en l'insultant et parfois en la frappant. Et même à Poudlard elle était souvent traitée de sang-de bourbe par les serpentards. Elle aimait peut-être alors, ce James si protecteur et bienveillant, ou peut-être pas…

Peut-être aussi, n'avait-elle jamais reçu autant de compliments de la part d'un si beau garçon. C'est vrai, ça lui faisait tellement de bien, d'entendre dire à quel point elle était belle et intelligente, elle en avait besoin de ces petits mots doux qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille si sensuellement lorsqu'il passait près d'elle. Elle adorait lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras devant la grande salle pour faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Elle se sentait aimée et désirée par James, plus que par ses parents qu'elle adorait pourtant. Elle se sentait forte et invincible lorsqu'il était là. C'était donc peut-être parce qu'elle brillait plus que toute autre fille grâce à sa présence, ou peut-être pas…

C'était peut-être que lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole elle se sentait obligée de se fermer et de se défendre en raison de l'amour, qui n'était peut-être pas sincère, qu'il lui portait. Et oui, Lily Evans, même si elle suscitait l'admiration de nombreux camarades, était connue pour être sans pitié auprès des demandes et flirts continuels de James Potter. Plus personne ne comptaient le nombre de fois où la jolie tigresse avait envoyé boulé le célèbre maraudeur, le nombre de fois où celui-ci avait reçu une gifle, le nombre de fois où elle lui avait dit les pires horreurs, le nombre de fois où les fans de James Potter lui avaient demandé comment elle faisait pour résister au charme du maraudeur. En fait, c'était peut-être car elle était admirée et respectée par tous les élèves, serpentards y compris, pour avoir osé défier l'amour inconditionnel que lui portait James Potter, ou peut-être pas…

Et puis finalement, c'était peut-être car le 1er septembre de la première année de Lily à Poudlard, à 11h07 dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express, une rencontre magique s'était produite.

Ce jour-là, deux enfants se sont vus pour la première fois et leurs regards se sont croisés, durant de nombreuses minutes, ils se sont sondés, et c'est là qu'ils ont compris qu'entre eux ce serait à la vie, à la mort, mais surtout à l'Amour. Peut-être que la foudre les a simplement frappés, qu'ils se trouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, ou peut-être était-ce le bon endroit, au bon moment, qui sait? Vous, moi, quelqu'un? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas…

**The end!**

**Ps: soyez gentils et laissez des reviews ! mais sympas, hein, parce que c'est ma première fic, alors un minimum d'indulgence svp :D, merci de m'avoir lu et vous pouvez faire des critiques (si, si c'est vrai !) mais que si elles sont constructives !mdr**


End file.
